This is the Night
by Ceras-Victoria
Summary: Another Clay Aiken song (this is the night) inspired me to write this song fic. I hope you guys like it! RR!


_AN: Yay!!! Song fic time again!!! I love it when Dee pours out his feelings for Ryo! Reading another fic blushes It is sooooo good! But anyways! Another song of Clay Aiken 'This is the Night' It's so beautiful._

**When the world wasn't upside down I could take all the time I had. But I'm not gonna wait when a moment can vanish so fast.  
**  
I once thought that it was possible to hide my feelings from you, that you wouldn't have to find out. But as time grew on, I found it harder to keep it bottled up within me, those three words which would turn our lives around for the better that wonderful night.  
  
**Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back.  
**  
I remember that first time you kissed me by the tree. I felt so embarrassed and unsure about that moment. That second time was just the same. But that third time, it was something else. It left me dazed and so weak. To tell you the truth, I sorta liked it.  
  
**Lift me up in your arms. If you told me that this is heaven well you'd be right.  
**  
Each night after, I found myself needing to be right by you, to feel your comforting voice surround me as all my fears were melted away. Somehow just being by you made me feel like if I died right then, it wouldn't matter cause I was the one person that mattered most.  
  
**I've been waiting forever for this, this is the night.  
**  
Then when you told me how you loved me, it caught me off guard. I never expected you to be so blunt with it. I never expected myself to be in so much doubt about how I felt after you confessed, but I gradually found the answer I was looking for.  
  
**When the answer to all my dreams is as close as a touch away. Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say?  
**  
When we made love that first time, I never did tell you how I felt about you. T felt like something stopped me from doing it before then. But that night on the bridge, I never thought you would admit to any doubts, but you did. That's when I knew I had to say something to you right then. Just those three words...  
  
**Lift me up in your arms. If you told me that this is heaven well you'd be right.  
**  
"I love you Dee." I came up to you then, your eyes wide in amazement for what you had heard me say. And when I kissed you it felt like it had millions of times before but only with more of a magical air around us.  
  
**Hold me close to your heart, I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll find...  
**  
And as that night progressed on we went back to my apartment and you kissed me with more of an urgency and desire than I had ever felt in you before. Something of which I had always found to want each night before bed.  
  
**I've been waiting forever for this, this is the night.  
**  
Your fingers ran down my entire being igniting flames that burned within my heart. Your kisses placed delicately along my slender frame. Your movement making my being react in ways I never realized possible. "Bliss, absolute bliss." I heard your voice hoarsely as you kissed my neck with a lightness of a feather.  
  
**This is the night where we capture forever and all our tomorrows begin.  
**  
You held me as we rest, our breathing had become a natural rhythm. You had made the suggestion to try round three, and I thought you meant it, not like I'd mind at all. Instead I was met by your lips blazing with the comforting searing heat I had felt many nights before. I remember very clearly only moments before you told me that you would keep me forever, that you would never loose me to some man, and I wished right then you would say it again, it made me feel like the luckiest person in the universe.  
  
**After tonight we will never be lonely again.  
**  
And after you kissed me once more our fate was etched in stone, a fate that I had no regrets a pon. A fate where we'd both find happiness and eternal warmth in the coldest and cruelest of worlds.  
  
**Lift me up in your arms, if you told me that this is what heaven is like you'd be right.**  
  
I had nothing to hide from, I had nothing to be ashamed of. I had only a tall, dark, and handsome man with the deepest green eyes that cared and loved me only. I had nothing to fear, nothing to be sad about. I had my teddy bear at my side to provide security.  
  
**Hold me close to your heart. I would go with you to the ends to the Earth and we'll find.  
**  
And now we had each other. I had you Dee, my most loving partner and friend of all. And you had me to care and give you all you'd ever need...  
  
**I've been waiting forever for this, this is the...night... **

_AN: I really hope this is as good as my "the way" song fic. Oh, and yes, I will be writing a FULL and COMPLEATE fic w/ Chapters! YAY! Hope you can wait........_


End file.
